


What's Your Game?

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A swear word, Chess Metaphors, Gen, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation during a boring stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Game?

“What chess piece would you be?”  
Akela sighed and rubbed her temple. The stakeout was taking forever; boredom was setting in, so now it was Stupid Jasper Questions Time. “What?”  
“If you could be any chess piece, what would you be?”  
Akela sighed again. The car was starting to feel cramped and she really wanted to stretch her legs. “I don’t know.”  
“Come on. You play chess, right? What’s your favorite piece?”  
Akela thought for a moment. Anything was better than staring blankly out a window, even Jasper’s dumb games. “A rook,” she said.  
“Why?”  
“They come in pairs; they can do a lot of damage together. No one ever seems to notice the rooks.”  
“The queen can do a lot of damage all by herself,” Jasper pointed out.  
“Yeah, while the king just sits on his ass all day.”  
Jasper raised an eyebrow at her. “Know a lot of kings?”  
“No; just a lot of queens.”  
They fell back into silence for a little while.  
“What about you?”  
“I don’t play chess.”  
Akela rolled her eyes. Of course he didn’t. “But you know how the pieces work, right?”  
“Yep.”  
“So?”  
“Hm. I guess I’m another rook. Or a bishop. I like bishops.”  
Akela considered him for a moment. “Do you ever feel like a pawn?”  
“Heh. Yep.”  
“Me too.”  
Five minutes later the target was still a no-show.  
“So what do you play?” Akela asked.  
“Mousetrap. It’s harder than you think.”


End file.
